Microprocessor technology has evolved over the years at a fast rate. Advances in computer architecture and semiconductor technology have created many opportunities to design new processors. There are typically two options for designing new processors: (1) defining a completely new architecture, and (2) extending the current architecture to accommodate new features.
New processors involve new features in both hardware and software. A new processor based on existing design typically has an additional set of instructions that can take advantage of the new hardware design. However, extending an instruction set by adding a new set of instructions is a challenging problem because of the constraints in the encoding of the instructions and in storing instruction opcode maps. Therefore there is a need in the industry to provide an efficient method for extending an instruction set without increasing hardware complexity and without significantly expanding the number and size of opcode maps.